Hidden in the heart
by TheGigglyPhangirlsOfMidguard
Summary: This is a story about Loki, the God of mischief and lies, ends up stranded in earth and turns into a kitten. He wanders New York aimlessly until Tony Stark takes him in and soon enough an unexpected bond grows between them...
1. Chapter 1

We are just two phangirls caught up in the world FrostIron! This is our first chapter of our first fanFiction- Reviews are much appreciated!

**Hidden in the heart**

Chapter 1-Run Away

After all this time in the vast darkness of space, you'd think that Loki, God of mischief and lies, would be happy to see a small speck of light coming closer and closer towards him. It was only when he was close enough to touch it, his brain registered the fact that he was falling. He opened his eyes, frantically looking for a way to slow his descent. When he realized there was no way to complete his task, Loki closed his eyes again, and waited for his daughter, Hel, to take him away from all the pain. What he felt was not expected.

Loki had fallen into one of New York's endless back alleys. The pain hit him all at once, but he only had enough magic to heal his most severe wounds before turning into something that could pass unseen by his enemy's eyes. Just as his magic worked along his body to heal himself, a sleek black kitten ran past him. It's fur brushed his hand lightly, and before Loki new it he had turned into a similar, sleek black cat with bright emerald eyes.

Loki growled. He didn't have enough magic to change himself back...At least not for a while anyway.

'Well at least this form will keep me hidden until I am strong again'. Loki thought to himself. Although he had healed his major wounds , he still had cuts and bruises, which were visible on his fur. He stood up shakily on his paws.

'I'd better find some food then.' He thought as he walked at a steady pace to the entrance to the alley.

'It could be worse.' The God told himself half-heartedly.

One week later Loki was in worse shape than when he first crashed onto Midguard. He was still a kitten and he was extremely malnourished. His fur was dull and hanging of his small frame,not only this but his was shaking because of the cold, forced him to beg to get any food at all.

'If anybody from Asguard could see me now' Loki thought bitterly as he ran from the alley he was in-forced to leave because of a bigger cat attacking him viciously- Adding to the many cuts already on his matted fur. He hissed and ran out onto the lonely street. Only to get kicked over by none other than the billionaire, Playboy and Avenger- Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Tony's New pet

Tony Stark stopped and slowly bent down to pick up the kitten in front of him.

'Awwwww, I'm so sorry you poor ickle-wickle kitty-witty!' Tony apologized in a sickening childish voice as he carefully stroked the kitten's badly damaged fur.

Just then, an important-looking women in a business suit and pencil skirt emerged from the door:

Pepper Potts.

''Tony...'' She began suspiciously but Tony interrupted her.

''Pepper! Look at this cutie iddie-bitty kitten! Can we keep it?!' Tony almost squealed, showing Pepper the transformed kitten.

Loki rolled his eyes.

Pepper gazed down at Loki with a serious, quizzical expression on her face. Those unusually bright eyes had some kind of mysterious familiarity about them that made her shiver a little- But apart from that the poor kitten looked completely harmless...

'Fine.' Pepper sighed as she gave in, 'But he is your responsibility-Not mine!'

Tony squealed with joy and hugged the little kitten tightly. Loki felt as though he was being suffocated and hissed a little,trying to scratch him off.

''Awww I'm so sorry,liddle kitty,''Tony said apologetically, ''Just a little excited, that's all.''

Pepper heaved a heavy sigh and started to walk towards the car.

''Come on now, we better get some cat food and supplies before the stores shut.''

''Yey! Come on liddle kitty, I'm going to take you home and look after your cute liddle kitten socks.''

Tony squealed annoyingly for the millionth time, carrying the kitten to the car and getting inside.

''Now my diddy kitty-What am I going to call you?''

Tony regained a more serious composure for a moment as he studied Loki's face. He was taken aback a little when he noticed the kitten's bright green eyes against the black raven fur for the first time.

''That's funny, you remind me a lot like a certain Loki...'' Tony muttered with a small smile appearing across his face.

Loki stopped. Fearing that he may be discovered...

After a brief pause, Tony once again resumed his childish play.

''That's it! I'm going to call you Loki!'' Tony exclaimed as the driver turned on the engine and started to pull out of the car park and along the streets of New York city.

Loki chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3- Stark Tower

**Apologies that it has taking so long to upload this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Stark Tower**

When Tony finally said good-night to Pepper, his hands were stinging painfully from all the scratches he had received whilst trying to shove Loki into the cat carrier.

He placed it down on his sofa and went over to the sink to wash his hands, grumbling under his breath.

While he did this Loki gracefully jumper out of the cat carrier and onto the floor. Tony turned around with a stern look on his face.

"OK, you may not like me, but you are staying here with me whether you like it or not.!And as for all the scratching.." He held up his bandaged hands for effect. ''Has to stop. No scratching me, the furniture and NO scratching my equipment.''

Tony watched Loki turn away from him to explore the rest of this immense house and he flopped on the sofa with a sigh .

"Well," Tony muttered to the air "This should be fun."

Once he had familiarized himself with this lavish apartment Loki went to see what Stark was doing. He was there, alseep on the sofa, though his expression was pained.

Loki knew what it was like to have nightmares, so he glided over to the sleeping form and jumped on his heaving chest; Tilting his head to the side to watch silently. He hadn't really studied Tony's face properly before, but he had to admit- The man of Iron was strangely attractive...

Loki growled quietly at his stupid thought and raised his paw to tap Tony on the face gently, trying to wake him up.

Tony sleepily opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Loki.''Hello Lokitty.'' He said as he raised his hand to stroke him, but was only hissed at. Loki ran to his cat-bed and lay down. He may be in the form of a cat, but was still a God filled with a glorious purpose, and would not be called or treated like a common feline!


	4. Chapter 4

**To end the half term we present... The fourth chapter!**

Chapter 4-A new day

Loki jumped finally form his sleep as he heard Tony's voice shout angrily:  
"Shit!"  
He stretched lazily and tiptoed into the kitchen, wondering where the great inventor was and he turned as he heard Tony's footsteps stomping up from the laboratory. Tony does not see him and accidentally kicks him over-again.  
A sharp hiss issued from the kitten's mouth as he started to scratch Tony's bunny slippers. As he notices the slippers Loki stops and looks up at Tony quizzically.  
Tony looks down at him and frowns tiredly.  
''What?'' He asked defensively '' Clint brought them for me as a joke."  
Loki sniffs at him and sits in the doorway leading to the laboratory whilst Tony takes a can from the fridge before sighing heavily; Flopping down onto the sofa.  
Loki Scurried towards Tony and jumped onto his shoulder. He lowers his nose towards the can and abruptly jumps back- The smell of alcohol hitting the air.  
The trickster growled, swiping the drink from Tony's lap.  
'NO! BAD KITTY,BAD!'' Tony shouted angrily, jumping up in surprise.  
Loki started to skulk away, smirking mischievously as he watched Tony change his trousers.  
When Tony finally emerged from the bedroom, Loki secretly followed him into the kitchen where they found Pepper Potts clearing up the mess on the floor.  
''Tony, I am NOT your housekeeper!''She scolded disapprovingly. ''When will you learn to clean up after yourself?!'  
''It's wasn't me!'' Tony start childishly, pointing at the startled kitten on the counter. ''Loki made me do it!''  
Peter piper (sorry, typo!) chuckled and opened up the food cupboard.  
''Well, would you like some breakfast?''  
''YES PWLEASE!' Tony exclaimed.  
Loki turned to Pepper with wide expectant eyes. Tony notices this put his chin on the counter, mimicking Loki's look. The trickster suppresses the urge to roll his eyes when the booming footsteps of his 'brother' makes him jump; Causing him to fall off the counter.  
He twisted his body and landed on his paws before shooting off to the deepest and darkest corner of Tony's bedroom.  
''Son of Howard! How are you this fine mourn?'' Loki heard Thor's voice boom out happily and saw him spread hims arms around Tony, crushing him.  
When he was finally put down and regained the ability to breather again, Tony replied:  
''I'm, uh good, thanks. Just a little busy right now...'' He tried to keep the annoyed busyness tone out of his voice.  
Thor laughed heartily.  
''Is there anything I can do to help the Man of Iron?''  
Tony chuckled a little.  
''No, no thank you, I'm afraid you might crush things instead of helping me!''  
Thor laughed loudly, holding up his almighty hammer.  
''Of course, you are right!'' He remarked, making his way to the door. '' Well I must go now, good morn!''  
And with that he was gone.  
Tony stared after him in bewilderment before shaking his head, entering the bedroom. There in the corner sat his lovable kitten staring up at him and standing on a picture of Loki in human form.  
''Ah, that is the picture of the man you are named after.'' Tony explained, sliding the photo from beneath the kitten's feet. ''He IS troublesome at times, like you, but still he's pretty hot!' He laughed, placing the picture safely into his filing cabinet. 'But you don't want to know about him that much..'' Tony added quickly as he padded into the kitchen, when breakfast was waiting for him.  
Loki followed him and sat on the counter next to Tony's plate, watching him eat.  
''Thanks, Pep.'' Tony said happily.  
Pepper smiled as he walking out of the room, but stopping abruptly at Loki's full food bowl.  
'' Hey, Tony, Loki hasn't touched his food at all!'' She pointed out to he employer.  
''Hmmm, that's strange, because it was a popular brand of cat food as well...'' Tony remarked, and as he moved his plate, he noticed that Loki the kitten's big green eyes were fixed on the leftover slice of bacon.  
Tony playfully moved the plate from side to side and laughed at Loki how Loki moved his head, synchronizing with the plate.  
''Go on then, eat my bacon.'' He laughed, feeding his little kitty.  
As his Lokitty was eating, Tony gave in to the urge to stoke him gently behind the ears.  
To his surprise, the darling kitten socks nuzzled into his hand warmly instead of biting his owner's fingers off.


	5. Chapter 5-The picture

**Warning, contains brief use of language.**

**Chapter 5-The picture **

Loki unintentionally purred as he was tickled behind the ear. Closing his eyes and allowing himself a brief moment of happiness.

''Sir'' JARVIS called, causing Loki to open his eyes, Tony sighed.

''Yes, JARVIS?''

'Director Fury is on the line, demanding to speak to you.'' The AL answered ''He also says that if you don't answer he will, and I quote 'Kick your ass until it hurts to shit.''

Tony grimaced at this, look down and it was only that he realized that Loki had disappeared. Sighing again, he walked down the steps to his lab. ''Patch him through then...''

Loki had wandered into Tony's bedroom and was now sitting in front of his filing-cabinet. '

'Now why would he have a picture of me...'' The trickster wondered, jumping up so that he could somehow open it. After ten minutes of struggling, the God finally managed to open the draw and take out the file labeled ''A God-sized pain in the ass.'' and placed it with his paws on the floor.

Loki read the file intently for at least half an hour, amazed by Stark's work on trying to figure out his magic and Stark's knowledge about him in general. All the Norse myths and stories that Thor must have told him about were written down in there too. Loki was finally coming to understand what the engineer thought of him and smirked when he remembered Tony calling him attractive.

''Loki!'' Tony shouted sharply, running into the bedroom and scooping up the wide-eyed kitten in his arms and taking him from the room. Loki struggled to get free, but when he realized that the man was shaking he allowed himself to placed down onto the sofa. The kitten cocked his head to one side and meowed.

Tony looked down and sighed.

''Fury told me I had to suit up to help the guys. He also said that there may be a possibility of Loki...The real Loki, being on earth.''

Loki frowns to himself. Why would Tony be so upset about this? '

'The thing is, I think Loki could change, maybe he just needs a chance..But, oh well, the bastard threw me out of the window, so I need to get payback.''

And with that he stood up, ran to his lab as he tries to make sense of the butterflies in his stomach, preparing himself for his mission to get rid of any suspicion of the God returning. ''Loki could be on earth..'' Even through the mission he keeps filling up with his thoughts. The rest of the Avengers team notice, but don't say anything, hoping it will pass. Tony kept his eyes peeled for any conspicuous green and black leather. They take down the threat easily and Tony flies back to his tower before anyone could grab a chance to talk to him. He tells JARVIS not to let anyone or thing bother him as he stalked of to his lab.

However his foul mood does not go unseen from the kitten how happened to be watching the inventor from the laboratory door. Loki frowns and started to scratch the glass door. Meowing loudly.

Tony could only just hear Loki over the sound of music, He opens the door and tells JARVIS to turn of the music. Loki trots over to Tony's cluttered workbench, jumps up onto the table and reads Tony's blueprints. Growling quietly as he notes the little mistakes. Tony walks over tiredly and flops down onto the chair. Loki, watching him, mentally shrugs to himself and jumps onto Tony's ridgid lap. Forcing him to relax. The man of Iron smiled and scratches behind his little kitten's ear,earning him a purr, before returning to his desk work. Loki, watched intently. They stayed like this harmoniously for hours before Loki finally lost interest and fell asleep on Starkie's lap, and Stark finally falling asleep peacefully in his chair.


	6. Chapter 6- The adventurous adventure

Chapter 6- The adventurous Adventure

Loki was not happy.

One moment he was happily sleeping in Tony's lap and the next thing he knew his felt his owner's leg move and rise, causing him to roll on the floor.

"AWWWWW!I'M SO SORRWY MY IDDLE WIDDLE KITTY!"Tony exclaimed in his childish voice again, kneeling down to pick up the crumpled kitten up from the floor.

Loki hissed angrily and stormed away to the comfort of his cat-bed.

Tony sighed unhappily and walked away to his laboratory, fixing his amour of iron.

Suddenly, Loki's bored legs jumped up without warning and started to scuttle towards the cat-flap in search of an adventure; An adventure which he had been starved from for a long time.

On and on, the kitten travelled down the winding staircase that endlessly turned out into lengthy corridors and passageways. None of these, however, sparked an interest in him and Loki continued on downwards:Towards the the streets of New York.

"Oh, Why didn't I take the God damn lift!" He cursed to himself as his tired legs stepped of the final step. For a moment he contemplated on going back, but there was no going back now, otherwise he would have made this journey for nothing!

Loki stepped lively through the door and proceeded to walk along the bustling street, wondering about where he could go. To broadway maybe? No, too far. To the Empire state building? Nah, Loki thought as he continued walking along the high street of shoppers.

Just then, an ingenious idea popped into his head.

"I know! I can go and play a trick at Thor's house!" Loki thought excitedly and he scurried into an backstreet an along a series of alleyways. He can easily slip in through the back this way…

Loki stopped dead in his tracks.

There, towering over the small kitten was a vicious-looking stray dog with large gnashing teeth and gleaming red eyes.

The dog growled ferociously and took several steps towards his prey, causing the helpless kitten to crawl back down the alleyway.

Suddenly the dog lashed an excruciating scratch across Loki's face.

"MEOW!" Loki screamed and sprinted out of the alleyway and into the high streets, with the dog in pursuit.

Street shoppers gave a shout when the chase passed by and even had to leap aside to let them pass. Loki panicked, Stark tower was at the top of the street and the dog was almost on his tail…

There you are Loki!" Tony shouted happily,stopping the chase of cat and mouse (or dog and cat, if you want to get all precise about it).

Loki crawled his way up Starkie Steak's leg and hopped onto his shoulder. Tony felt his little kitty shake violently.

"What's wrong?" He asked his kitten.

It was at that point he noticed a blood trail flowing down his. He scooped the kitten into his hands and stared in horror at the scarlet red gash that was ripped across his face.

Tony stared down piercingly at the creature in front of him with all the anger and nick (oops-another typo XD) fury he had ever had in his life.

"YOU LITTLE MULLING QUIM! {Author's note-look it up in the dictionary…}"He roared viciously, followed by some extremely strong words of incoherence that caused passer-bys to stare. "YOU STAY WELL AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CAT IN FUTURE! NOW BOG OFF-DO YOU HEAR?"

The animal recoiled and bolted away back down the alleyway ashamed.

Tony momentarily snapped out of his (nick XD) fury and turned his attention to the cat, who's bleeding was starting to clog up but still severe.

"Oh my god," Tony panicked " I need to get you to some first aid without lugging it over to the vets…"  
Suddenly, an idea struck him in the midst of his blind panic.

"Wait!" He half-shouted "I can go to Thor and Steve-They'll be able to sort you out!"

And with that Tony ran with his fragile kitten in his arms around the block.

Despite this uncomfortable ride, Loki could not help but feel a sense of warmth and security in his arms…

Tony stopped abruptly at the door of a tall skyscraper and pressed on one of the speaker buttons by the door.

"Umm, hello?" Stevie Wonder's (I'm so sorry that was Makka Pakka, I was meant to say steve) echoed into the speaker.

Just then a deep orgasmic groan issued out of the speaker and filled the busy street, causing several shoppers to turn around in utter dismay.

"Um...What was that Steve?" Tony nervously asked, embarrassed.

"Oh, er nothing, that was Thor…" Steve replied quickly "Anyway, why are you over here anyway?"

"Well it's about my little new kitten…" Tony started as he explained the whole scenario, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice as Steve listened intently.

"...And so I came here…" Tony whispered as he looked at his kitty-cat with tears running down his cheeks "Because the cuts are very deep and I wanted to get some help quickly before going to the vets and I don't know what to do!"

"Ok, ok Tony, calm down and man up! Look, I'm in the middle of something right now and give me one good reason why I should help? You selfishly drink yourself half to death sometimes." Steve protested.

Tony,stepped closer to the speaker menacingly.

"Because if you don't get the hell down here and help me, I will get the JARVIS system installed in your flat to download the footage recorded in your bedroom and I will display your dirty little secret on SHIELD for the whole of New York to see!"

There was a long pause.

"Fine," Steve sighed " Just wait there and I'll buzz you in...Now which button do I press?"

"You press the small green one on the left hand side of the BIG RED BUTTON."

Tony heard a small beep and was about to open the front door when he overheard an entertaining conversation going on from the speaker.

"Quick Thor! Find your pants-Tony's coming!"

"Damn it! Right, here's your shirt.."

That was Thor.

"Oh...For crying...out loud…" Thor struggled "This damn zip…Won't close!"

By this time a small group of young adults had formed a group around the speaker with Tony, giggling immaturely.

"Oh for god's sake Thor, just get this dressing gown on.." Steve groaned.

"Um, Steve I HAVE AN INDECENT HOLE IN MY PANTS!"

The crowd burst into fits of laughter and Tony stepped towards the speaker smiling. Playtime's over now.

"Um, Steve.." He began

"Thor, clear up this mess and change the sheets.."

"Steve.." Tony repeated.

"Oh, wait, Sexy Stevie boy, dispose of the evidence here…" Thor said

"STEVE!" Tony bellowed into the speaker.

"YES! what,hello?" Steve jumped.

"You are meant to hang up properly otherwise everyone outside can hear what is going on in your bedroom.." The crowd giggled.

Silence.

"Oh, JUST GET UP THE STAIRS!" Steve commanded aggressively.

Tony swung open the door and climbed up the stairs and sprinted along the corridors, skidding to a halt at number 69.

Tony knocked at the door and Steve sheepishly opened the door.

"Hi, um sorry about that.." He apologized as he took Loki from his arms and laid him down on the coffee table. "Now, let's look at the damage…"  
Tony sat rigid on the sofa anxiously as Steve examined his delicate little kitten; Waiting for the verdict.

"Well the wound needs cleaning and stitching up, but with some special stitches there should be no harm and little or no more scars." He concluded.

"However, I think I have ran out of first aid supplies…"

Steve stood up and walked into the kitchen. HE opened one of the cupboards and started rummaging for some first aid supplies.

After a few minutes or so, he emerged from the kitten.

"I'm afraid I have none left, do you mind if we go and get some more?" Steve asked.

"No problem, but who's going to look after my baby while we're gone?" Tony pouted childishly.

"Well Thor can, HEY THOR!" Steve called to someone from the bedroom of unicorns (Soz, that was the wizard of Oz).

Loki watched a muscular man emerged from the room, wearing nothing but a plum dressing gown and holding a mug of coffee in his hand.

Mmmm...Brother, you dirty, sexy beast.

"Yes Steve?" Thor grinned mischievously.

Steve allowed himself to smile secretly back.

"Could you look after Tony's kitten while we're out buying stitches, we won't be long?"  
"Yes, that's fine, what's his name?..." Thor asked, turning to the small feline.

The minute he caught sight of those big emerald eyes against the sleek black fur, Thor felt a shiver run down his spine and the kitten recoiled as his eyes widened in shock.

That, has got to be my brother.

"Loki, short for Lokitty." Tony replied, breaking the silence.

"Ah yes...I can see the resemblance.." Thor turned back to the two oblivious avengers.

Loki turned away.

Oh god. He recognises me.

"Well we better get going," Steve said, going towards the door with Tony "See you later!"

"See you later." Thor replied.

The door creaked shut: The brothers were alone.

Thor, strode across the room and knelt down to take a closer look at Loki, smiling at the very thought that his brother was being kept as the billionaire's pet.

"So, this is how you've been hiding, God of mischief and lies.." Thor addressed with brother with such superiority. "So, why a cat, pray tell?"

Loki stayed silence. His piercing eyes staring back into Thor's face.

Thor laughed heartily.

"AH of course, your are deprived of human speech! But can't you at least find some way of explaining to me about your time here on Midguard?"

Just then, as if by magic, the shopkeeper appeared.

Only joking! Just then, as if by magic, a pristine sheet of white paper and a ballpoint pen materialised out of nowhere in the space of table between Thor and Loki.

Before Thor could say anything, the pen suddenly propped up and began to scribble the following transcript:

_Brother,_

_Before I start I would like to say Happy Birthday from five days ago!"_

_Ever since I let go of the spear and fell off the bifrost I have been stranded here in New York…_

_It was not my intention to become a feline._

_I was lying in an alleyway healing myself with the last bit of magic I had left but Due to a cat running over me, I transformed into a kitten._

_So, how did I end up being a billionaires kitten?_

_Well a week later as I was passing down a street, malnourished, he ran me over with his feet and, figuratively speaking of course, took me under his wing._

_So for the short time I have been living with him some kind of new feeling has grown inside me and has attatched me greatly to this mortal. I sometimes look up at him and find him attractive and It upsets me when he drinks so much so that I take matters into my own hand-And swipe the drink out of my 'owner's' hand- Much to his annoyance!_

_But what troubles me is that I don't know what the feeling of butterflies is. It's a whole new experience that feels so good but so, so bad at the same time! It also seems to grow everyday! Please give me some kind of advice Thor!_

_I know I don't deserve to ask this of you and I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't._

_Some people call me the 'God of Lies.' and I know darn well I deserve the name but I swear to you that what I right next is the truth from the bottom of my heart:_

_I want to be your brother again._

_Please, my dear Thor, forgive me for all the wrong and the pain I have caused you-Just let me become a better man, or God for that matter._

-Loki x

The pen dropped and raised his head to stare at Thor again, whose eyes were wide and teary-eyed.

"well," He began "Number one, thank you for remembering my birthday." (Loki smiled a little). " ANd number two, you don't have to ask to become my brother again, you always have been, and finally, do you really have know idea what that feeling is tat you feel towards the man of iron?"

Loki the kitten shook his head.

"Well, that feeling is called love."


End file.
